metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Grapple Beam
The Grapple Beam, also known as the Grappling Beam in Super Metroid, is a beam weapon with tethering properties. It is used to latch onto certain surfaces, allowing Samus to swing from this point and reach areas that would be otherwise unreachable without the Screw Attack or Space Jump. In the 3D games, the Grapple Beam can attach to special Grapple Points as well as Gliders (which spawned the sport of 'Glider riding'). Upgrades to the beam allow it to perform other functions such as lassoing and feeding/drawing energy in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Somewhat notably, in the Metroid Prime Trilogy, the Grapple was no longer fired from the Arm Cannon like the Grappling Beam. Instead, a second firing piece, or a glove of sorts (in Corruption) was used (both on her left hand). This is likely either to make more use of Samus' free hand, and/or to free up the Arm Cannon for shooting in the sequels (Prime disabled the cannon while swinging). Since Super Metroid, the Grapple Beam has appeared in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Samus' throw, and in Melee, one could use it to hang from ledges (or attack in the air). In all versions of Melee except for the PAL version, there is a secret easter egg that allows Samus to fire an extended Grappling Beam. When Brawl was released, it was made into a simpler-to-use Tether Recovery (as opposed to requiring a precise aim). In the Prime Series ''Metroid Prime'' The Grapple Beam was first seen in use by Samus in Metroid Prime, where it was primarily used to get across long distances via special Grapple Points dotted thoughout the environment. The Grapple Beam is one of the abilities Samus can use on the Frigate Orpheon before losing all her upgrades due to an electrical surge whilst escaping the ship. However, unlike all the other upgrades Samus can use at this point, Samus did not obtain the Grapple Beam in Metroid. Where and Samus first obtained the Grapple Beam is unknown. After losing her powerups, Samus manages to track all of her original items down on the planet Tallon IV, along with several new ones. It is not until Samus ventures deep into the Space Pirate's Phazon Mines for a second time that she is able to retrieve the final one of her original upgrades, the Grapple Beam from Storage Depot B. The Pirates seem to have discovered the item and placed it in the Depot, rather than it being a technology of their own. The Grapple Beam is vital in reaching the Omega Pirate. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Samus was able to shoot while swinging on the Grapple Beam in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, a skill ommited from Prime. Like in the previous game, Samus loses her abilities at the beginning of her mission on planet Aether, due to an ambush by a race of creatures known as the Ing who steal and absorb her items. Whilst her mission progresses, Samus recovers the stolen uprgrades and battles each of the Ing that has mutated to use them. The use of the Grapple Beam is made somewhat redundant by the acquisition of the Screw Attack later in the game, which allows Samus to jump 5 times in succession. The Grapple Beam's theif fled to the Dark Torvus Bog and possessed a large Grenchler residing there. This creature was mutated by addition of the Ing possessor's Grapple Beam. The "Grapple Guardian" was then contained in a Sacrificial Chamber, that foes would be placed in to be devoured by the creature. When Samus arrived here, she was able to trick the creature into using its Grapple abilities on a magnetic surface, so she could attack while it struggled to break free. Samus defeats the Guardian and reclaims her Grapple Beam. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Metroid Prime 3: Corruption features several variations of the Grapple Beam. Samus first obtains a Grapple device on Norion during the Space Pirate invasion. It is placed in an enclosed cache in Docking Hub Alpha. The Grapple Lasso allows Samus to attach to surfaces and rip them from their support. Instead of a forearm attachment, the Lasso is integrated into Samus' existing armour in the form of a glove, with other additions being intergrated in the same way. Replacing the conventional Beam seen in the previous games is the Grapple Swing, which functions in a virtually identical manner. This upgrade appears to be made by the Bryyonians, as it is found in a secluded grove in Bryyo Cliffside, Reliquary I. Additional items which upgrade the Grapple Lasso are: *Grapple Voltage - An item that allows Samus to drain or direct energy from/into terminals or other targets with a Grapple Point. Obtained after Samus defeats her corrupted ally Gandrayda in the Proving Grounds, Pirate Homeworld. *Hyper Grapple An item that allows Samus to drain or direct Phazon energy from/into terminals or other targets with a Grapple Point while in Hypermode. Obtained after Samus destroys her nemesis Omega Ridley in the Pirate Homeworld Leviathan Core, Pirate Seed. Samus's gunship also gains a Ship Grapple power-up, that gives Samus the ability to transport various large objects with Ship Grapple Points by having her Gunship fly in and grapple them via the ship-mounted Grapple Beam. In Super Metroid The Grappling Beam is found in Norfair. Notably, the Grappling Beam can be used to kill Draygon quickly by grabbing one of the electrified surfaces while in the grip of the boss. It can damage enemies directly, though due to its range and firing speed, it is impractical for this function, although it works very well against Mochtroids. It can also be used to open Blue Doors. It is possible to complete Super Metroid without the Grappling Beam using wall jumping to reach higher areas and Shinespark to cross gaps. In Metroid: Other M ]] The Grapple Beam returns in ''Metroid: Other M, now issuing from her Arm Cannon like in the 2D games, and is typically used to grapple onto floating hooks. It is only used twice against bosses, as grappling them is required to aim at the enemy's weak points. This beam proves highly useful, since there are some areas Samus cannot gain any possible altitude (as the Space Jump is unable to traverse through higher areas, nor is there is enough room to perform a Speed Booster and a Shinespark). It's application is much faster as well. It is authorized immediately when Samus sees a Rhedogian threatening to drop Anthony Higgs into a pool of lava, allowing her to grapple up to their level and save him. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual "You can use this beam to grab onto special blocks, then swing into open areas. You can shoot the Grappling Beam into metallic blocks with holes in the center." Official Metroid Prime website "The Grapple Beam upgrade allows Samus Aran to traverse large gaps by swinging from one Grapple Point to the next. The Grapple Beam can latch onto Grapple Nodes and slow-moving creatures called Gliders." ''Metroid.com'' "Grapple Points scattered throughout each sector can lead to hidden passages and useful items. This beam lets Samus latch on to those points and reach elevated locations." ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Press A when locked onto certain Grapple Points to hook onto them with a ropelike beam. Samus can then swing around while hanging with the beam." ''Metroid: Other M'' Status screen data "Effect: Attaches a ropelike beam to a Grapple Point. Controls: Lock on a special target and press A." Glitch In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, there is an interesting glitch involving the Grapple Beam. To perform the glitch, Samus must go to the Vault Attack Portal in the Ing Hive. The portal behind Samus must be active, and then Samus can grapple onto one of the points, but before leaving the ground, quickly move back into the portal. When Samus emerges from Dark Aether, she will be holding up her left arm with the blue aura and sound that usually accompanies the Grapple Beam, even though it is not grappling onto anything. When Screw Attacking and in Morph Ball the aura will still be there. Sometimes the arm might disappear, but the Grapple Beam sound still plays. This glitch can also be performed on the multiplayer stage Shooting Gallery. Samus must destroy the grating covering the dark water and fall in it. Just as she is about to die she must grapple onto the point above her. When she respawns, she will be holding her arm up again. Trivia *In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, the Arm Cannon's Grapple Beam is used as in Super Metroid. This was not changed even in Super Smash Bros. Brawl despite the ''Metroid Prime'' series moving the grapple to the other arm. *The beta version of Metroid Fusion had the Grappling Beam as a second Arm Cannon, with the normal cannon moved to the left hand. The Grappling Beam's cannon had claws at the end of the barrel and the beam homed onto the enemy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojaNBuEeJt4 *Derek Bonikowski researched, animated and tested the Grapple Beam in the Prime Series. *In Echoes, the Grapple Beam takes on different appearances. When Samus has the Dark Suit, the Grapple Beam will be a white device attached to her arm with two bases. When Samus has the Light Suit, a small coil runs along the back of her arm. However, if Samus skips the Dark Suit and obtains the Grapple Beam, the model will be reused from Prime. *Although Samus' Grapple Beam is blue in Super Metroid, it is yellow in Metroid: Other M. This is most likely an added feature and has no bearing on the beam itself. **The first time Samus' Grapple Beam uses a different color besides blue is first introduced in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The Grapple Lasso will turn yellow if Samus grabs and pulls an enemy or object. The Grapple Voltage is purple, but turns red when Samus powers terminals or overloads enemies, while it turns blue when drawing power from terminals or enemies. Gallery File:Grapple_Beam_Item_Form_Prime.jpg|The Grapple Beam in its item form, Metroid Prime. File:Grapple_Beam_Item_Form_Echoes.jpg|The Grapple Beam in its item form, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:Grapple Beam Echoes.png|The Grapple Beam is used in Echoes. File:Metroid-prime-2-echoes-20041021102601375 640w.jpg|The Grapple Beam with the Varia Suit in an early version of Echoes. File:Grapple_Swing_Item_Form.jpg|The Grapple Swing in its item form. File:Grappling Beam.jpg|Official artwork of the Grappling Beam in Super Metroid. File:Super Metroid Manga 1.png|Super Metroid (Manga) File:MOMGrapple.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:SSBB Grapple Beam.jpg|The Grapple Beam as seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Beams Category:Grappling Category:Phazon Mines Category:Dark Torvus Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Norfair Category:Pyrosphere Category:Derek Bonikowski Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Recurring Items Category:Chozo technology